


Trade Cat for Beer

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And they were neighbours, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pegasus is a cat, meet cute, no hurt just love, only good feels, roach is a dog, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier just moved from the countryside to the big city. His Cat doenst like the change and keeps sneaking out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Trade Cat for Beer

**Author's Note:**

> For @filanastasia on Twitter <3

Moving from the countryside to the big city had brought a lot of advantages. His music career was starting to slowly take off, he had his own place and didn’t have to share a house with his sister and he made decent money as a barkeeper. The offside was that Pegasus, his snow-white cat was used to being able to go outside whenever it pleased him.

Now the area Jaskier had moved to was nice enough but he was still not sure if he should let Peg out which resulted into the cat sneaking out whenever possible and walking the halls. So far he had met three of his, thankfully very nice and understanding neighbours because he had been looking for Peg. One of them was an old Serbian Lady named Darinka Jankovich, who had kinda adopted him. She had taken one look at him, proclaimed she was his Baba now and kept sending him food. Which was very nice since he could save more money for his music career plans.

When he got home after his shift at almost midnight, of course, Pegasus was nowhere to be found. The cat had snuck out again and Jaskier was just so done with him, so he decided to ask around his neighbours again. Even though it was late he needed to get his cat back.

He left his apartment and stepped on a small note he hadn’t seen before.

“I have your cat. If you want to see him alive again bring beer to 4F. G.”

Snorting he went to his fridge and pulled a six-pack out before he went down to the fourth floor.

He didn’t have to wait long when he knocked on the door of 4F before it was opened. He had prepared what to say but the words got stuck in his throat when the most handsome man he had ever seen opened the door and grinned at him. White hair pulled back into a loose half ponytail, a shirt so tight that it looked like it would rip if he stretched too much and hauntingly beautiful amber eyes and in his arms, Pegasus, purring with happiness.

“Cat.” Jaskier squeaked out and swallowed hard.

The man’s smile turned even bigger and Jaskier suddenly had fantasies about those sharp teeth biting into his neck.

“Beer.” He raised his hand with the six-pack in it and cursed himself for being so tongue-tied.

“Well then, come in.”

Jaskier shuffled into the flat behind him and was lead to a spacious and comfy looking living room. He took a deep breath in and smiled. “Thank you for finding my cat, he keeps sneaking out. I am sorry for any inconveniences.”

An old-looking basset hound came trotting into the room and Pegasus immediately left the man’s arms to curl up with the dog.

“Yeah, I think that’s Roach´s fault. She met your cat the other day in the hallway and I think they are in love.” The man smirked and opened two beer on his coffee table and handed Jaskier one.

“Huh, he normally doesn’t like dogs, but I guess yours is a charmer then. Like his owner?” Jaskier did his best to bet his eyelashes and was amused by the man’s snort.

The bigger man reached out and put a loose hair strand behind Jaskiers ear. “I’m Geralt. Your name as pretty as your face?”

“Jaskier….and that’s Pegasus.”

Smiling Geralt nodded and took a sip from his beer, patting the spot on the sofa next to him for Jaskier to sit.

The next thing Jaskier knew was that almost 6 hours had passed while they talked. The sun was slowly creeping up outside and he yawned.

“I am afraid it’s time for bed.” He reached for Pegasus who gave an unhappy meow and turned back to Geralt who walked him to the door.

“You should bring him back soon…Roach will miss him.”

“Will she, huh?”

“Yes….”

Geralt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jaskiers lip.

“So will her owner.”

Smiling Jaskier kissed him again.

“Dinner tonight? My place? At 6?”

Nodding Geralt squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s a date.”

  
  



End file.
